This invention relates to the removal of paint from applicators in the nature of paint rollers. Heretofore, paint rollers have been cleaned by immersing them in solvents such as turpentine or mineral spirits. When used with rubber or latex based paints, the rollers have been in cleaned in containers of water or by holding them in a stream of water from a faucet. Both procedures have been less than satisfactory, being both untidy and time consuming, requiring the hands of the operator to become soaked in the mixture of paint and cleaning liquid. The primary object of this invention is provision of a device by means of which paint rollers can be efficiently and thoroughly cleaned.